


Switched Past and Present

by girldoctor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girldoctor/pseuds/girldoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past Rumple wakes up in the present next to Belle. Present Rumple wakes up in the past still married to Milah and he sees Baelfire again.</p><p>*Timeline different from ouat. Belle and Rumple Married and had a baby. Rumple never lost his dark one powers. Emma never became the dark one. None of the ouat characters traveled to the underworld...not yet anyways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing ouat fanfiction! This is also my first time posting fanfiction to this sight...so if there's a problem I will fix it.

Rumple could hear a bird chirping loudly. He yawn...and stretched. He never recalled having this much room in his bed before. He frown, he didn't recall his bed being this comfortable before either. His eyes stayed locked together dreading this morning chores and facing his wife.   
That's when he felt movement in his bed...Baelfire must have climbed in with him again. No...that couldn't be it...he slid closer to the body it smelt wonderful. That is when he open his eyes and let out a scream in her ear falling to the floor in a panic! Where was his walking stick? Where was he? Did he get drunk and climb into bed in someone else's home...he was going to be killed if caught. He notice the woman stretch she was waking and he was done for!  
She woke up like no one he ever laid eyes on before. He almost admit that this was worth dying over.  
She stretch and yawn and he finally got to see her face and it was beautiful he put his hand over his face like he was watching the sun, “miss” he spoke, “I am so sorry!” The beauty looked at him puzzled. She wasn't screaming nor was she getting mad at him. “Did u have another nightmare Rumple?”  
He open his eyes looking at her… “you know my name?” he frowned but finally allowed himself to look around. He was wearing a nightgown...it felt a bit breezy..a window was open there was a blinking light with symbols the shape of a rectangle box on a table beside the big bed. Where was he?  
The beauty frown deepen as she stood...and he looked upon her body for the first time. He shut his eyes again only a husband should see a lady in her sleep things she was so beautiful he could hear her softy walking towards him. She stopped moving when she got in front of him. she touch his shoulder in a comfortingly way. “Of course I know who you are I'm your wife. What is wrong? Rumple, you promise to never keep me in the dark again!” The beauty spoke.  
“Wife?” He mumble than moaned “Milah…” she was going to kill him he tried to stand up but he couldn't. “Where is my blasted walking sick?”   
“You don't need it no more dear...do u want to jump in the shower with me?” She asked undressing as she walked toward a closed door.  
He shut his eyes again, “please, miss, my wife, my son, I need to get back to them…”  
“our son? He is probably already up.” She frowned, “ but you are right we don't have time for fun” she sighed.  
She grab a cane in the corner of the room and handed it to him.  
“ I thought you preferred to use magic to walk? ” Rumple was getting annoyed at this blasted woman. This wasn't his stick but it would allow him to get away. He took it from her and waited till the woman disappeared behind the door before he took off. He exited the room and walked till he found stairs. He moaned and climbed the stairs down. Once down the stairs he spotted a slightly different door. It was bigger than the other. This must be the exit to the house, he thought.  
He was walking toward the exit when a boy about the same age as Baelfire came walking passed him, “Hello papa!”  
Rumple stop in his tracks and greeted the boy. The boy, with thick brown hair sat down upon a couch. He reached for a black, small, rectangle thing and pressed a button making the bigger, flat screen box in front of them turn on. It made a loud sound that scared Rumple. “Today on the news,...” A blond woman spoke on the screen. Rumple shook his head, frighten and made his way out the door.   
Once outside He practically ran as fast as he could, as fast as his leg and caned allowed. He took time to register that the whole world looked different. He heard a loud “beep beep” sound and then a “Get out of the way u hobbled legged moron!” Rumple felled down as a, he didn't know how to describe it, iron monster almost ran him over.   
“Papa!” “Rumple!” The beauty and the little boy ran towards him. “Rumple! What has gotten into you?” Rumple looked at the beauty his frowning lip wobbled. Belle frown too, “O dear I haven't seen that wobble lip in sometime.”   
“Where am I?” the beauty and the boy both had the same flustered look. They looked at each other expectingly “Well he did say this might happen…”


	2. Waking up in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about my writing skills. Someone point me in the direction of a beta (?)

Rumpelstiltskin awoke to the sound of chickens. Chickens? Something was way off. He did not feel the comfort of his bed or the comfort of his wife instead he felt hot and sweaty. His back hurt him and he felt like he was sleeping on a wood floor. One that may have given him splinters.   
He woke with a start, eyes wide open. He looked around in a panic. O no o no...please no, he thought.   
“Belle?” He asked out loud knowing that their would be no answer. He knew exactly where he was! “Belle?” He heard a laugh in a woman’s voice. He closed his eyes. He knew that voice well. Sometimes at night it still haunted him.  
“Milah” he whispered. Looking around his eyes landed on her.She did not look happy to see him, but when had she ever? She looked tired like she had been up all night. He remembered her habbits, she probably had been up all night flirting at the local pub.  
“Who is Belle? Never mind I don't want to know! You have chores Rumple just because you are lame does not mean you can get out of them just for a couple more hours of rest!” She was mad.   
He ignored her as he rose from the floor. He reminded himself that he needed to limp. She left him alone so he could change in peace.  
He was in this situation because all magic came with a price. He thought with a bitter laugh. All the times he help the so call heroes have finally caught up with him. Well that and the fact that he was still making some pretty high priced in dept potions to keep his skills up. He knew that this was a possibility. He played with dangerous potions almost dailey.   
He frown holding his hand up to a still lit candle stick. Speaking of powers...did he still have his? The light of the candle stick demolished with a thought. Good, good he thought at least I still have that in this horrid world.   
He grabed his old walking stick limping towards the kitchen and he heard a voice he never expected to hear again for as long as he lived.  
“And then Papa can teach me how to spin?” “Yes, Baelfire, eat ur breakfast...” Rumple walked into his old kitchen area in shock there he was his beloved son siting in his old chair eating a crappy breakfast. Rumple felt his eyes water. His son his beautiful son. Before he left him before the ogre wars before his mother ran off, although by the looks of the tired woman she was close to leaving him. “Baelfire” Rumple whishper eyes watering. Baelfire looked at him with his big brown eyes, “goodmorning Papa”.  
“My son, ” Rumple walked to him reaching his arms out and pulling his son to his chest Rumple breath into his hair, “my Bae, ” tears felled from his face.  
Behind them Milah sighed, “Rumple get a hold of yourself and sit down and eat! And get to your chores! You too Bae!”  
Rumple ignored her holding his son for as long as he allowed. “Papa,” Bae complained eventually pulling out of his father's embaraced he gave his Papa his lopsided smile and ran off.Probably to feed the chickens.That was something he use to do wasn't it? Rumple sat down and looked at his food while he felt Milah’s stare. “Don't u skip out of your work today Rumple and don’t let Bae skip out of his too. I’m tired of you always being the ‘good’ parent.” Rumple sighed picking up his spoon and studying the contents in the bowl with a distasteful glare. He thought it was oatmeal, at least it appeared to be. The thick, watery meal drip off his spoon and into his bowl. He could practically feel Milah’s disapprovment, “If you don't like it next time you fix the food!” She stormed off slaming the door to what use to be their bed room. on most nights he ended up sleeping on the floor near his spinning wheel.   
He looked for it, smiling when his eyes found it in the same corner it had always been in. He pushed his food aside and stood.  
He had to admit he was glad to see his son, Baelfire, again. He would enjoy spinding time with his son for as long as this curse, that's what he called waking back up into the past, allowed. He could enjoy time with Bae till he was brought back to his rightful time but he did feel pain knowing for the first time he would be missing out of his and Belle's sons life, Aaden.   
He felt sad picking up his walking stick and walking to the old barn. He wondered if Baelfire would have love Aaden? Of course he would have.  
What of his wonderful wife? Belle. Belle and Aaden were both stuck with the most horrible version on himself. He sighed, yes he missed them terribly and he had only been in the past for less than a day.


	3. Getting a explanation.

Rumpelstiltskin sat in a chair in the dining room as the beauty, which he now knew was named Belle, and the boy, which he now knew was named Aaden, tried to explain everything to him.  
He stared at the beauty, Belle. “Let me get this straight,” he began, “you are married to me?” The beauty and the boy smiled, “Yes, I am,” she had such a beautiful voice.  
Rumple pointed at the boy, Aaden, “and he is our son?”  
“Your my Papa!” The boy smiled at him. The boy had thick brown hair, blue eyes, and had a beautiful face for a boy. Rumple smiled at him, “ hello.” “Hello, papa!” Aaden said back.  
Rumple frowned, “and I don’t know any of this because it hasn't happen yet?” Belle smiled at him, she was simply gorgeous, “you are from the past, our Rumple is where you were and you are where he is suppose to be.” She explained but he was more interested in the way her lips moved when she talked.  
“This is a different world as well?”  
“Yes, but that's a longer story…” Belle frowned.  
Rumple nodded, “and I'm over or about 300 years old?”  
“Our Rumple is, I'm not entirely sure how old you are.” Belle spoke.  
“I was allowed to live this long because I'm the dark one? A powerful sorceress?’  
“ Yes…” Belle put her hand on his, she felt so soft, “I know it's a lot to take in.”  
“ Yes, yes it is,” he looked at her sadly, “how do I get back?”  
Aaden and Belle looked at each other, “We don't know, I am sure though that our Rumple will figure it all out.”  
He smiled at the beauty, “I can not believe we are married, why you would marry someone like me.”  
“Is it really that hard to believe?” She watched him with a sad expression.  
He looked around, was she with him because in this world and in this time he was rich. “Is it the money?” He regret asking as soon as he said it, the beauty flinched as if he inflicted real pain on her. She put her hand back over his. He loved it when she touched him.  
“No it is not the money. You are my true love. I know it's a lot to take in right now but you are just going to have to trust me, to trust us.” She smiled at him. He could feel butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. She squeezed his hand.  
“True love?” He spoke it to himself. He did not believe in true love. He and Milah didn't have love they had an understandment. Could he and this beautiful angel before him really have love? She certainly acted like she loved him.  
“What am I too do in this time, I can spin to make money to feed us?” He gestured to the food that they had recently ate. Belle had cooked for them herself and it was amazing, he had about 3 plate fulls before what they were telling him stole his appetite.  
Belle and Aaden shared a look, “we have food dear, you take care of us so much already.” Belle looked thoughtful, “I think that, perhaps it's best if you stay inside the house until we come up with a better plan.”  
He nodded he definitely did not want to go out again anyways.  
“I also think that we should continue to live life like we always had…” he watched Belle as she spoke. He had to admit he would enjoy it here, he would miss his Baelfire, but he enjoyed Belle and Aaden. He couldn't explain it but he had deep love for Aaden. He knew in his heart that it was his boy. And besides Perhaps he would even get to meet grown up Baelfire. And being married to Belle, getting to know her well the thought of that warmed his heart up.  
“So, can I do magic?”  
Belle looked wary, “no I don't think so, our Rumple could though.”  
He laughed, more of a bitter laugh than a joyful one, “how am I to believe all this is real? I must be truly crazy, or in a deep sleep.” Or prehaps Milah had finally been pushed to far and she killed him in his sleep. Is this the afterlife, he wondered.  
Rumple got an idea, “Can you show me magic? I need to know all of this is real that you both are real.”  
Belle looked at Aaden he smiled, a real smile one that took over his whole beautiful face, and with a very showy wave of his hand every item on the dining table lifted into the air. Aaden giggled at the look on Rumple’s face. Belle rolled her eyes, “ok, that's enough of magic for one day!” She scold the boy. Aadens smile felled and all the lifted items felled back into place, rather neatly.  
Rumple held onto his chair tightly, he had almost felled from being frightened with the sudden use of magic. Could all this be real? Could he really be the all powerful dark one in the future? Power, money and a beautiful wife and another son? He had lots to look forward to in his future. He smiled at his now family, he felt valued for the first time in his life as they watched him with such love and care. He was happy in knowing that he would not simply turn into dust when Bae got older. Speaking of his first born though, “and Baelfire where is he?”  
It happen very quickly he almost didn't catch it, Belle and Aaden exchange a look so fast, Rumple wondered if it even happen.Did Baelfire even live? They did mention that they were several centuries passed his original timeline  
“We have plenty of time to discuss more of your future, but perhaps a nap is best for you now? You look rather tired...and your leg must be killing you from all the excitement of this morning hmm?” He was suspicious of her but he had to admit he was tired. His belly was filled with the best cooking he had ever had. He knew he could take a nap and perhaps wake back in his old time? His leg , truthfully, was killing him as well.  
He would ask about Baelfire again though when he woke up.  
Belle led him up the stairs and was leading him towards the bedroom he awoke in this morning when a thought occurred to him.  
“Perhaps I should sleep in another room?” He watched her closely. She appeared to be in deep thought, “if you feel like you would be more comfortable.” She showed him to another bedroom. She also showed him the bathroom and how to use a few of the gadgets inside it. No chamberpot, no outside trips into the cold to take a wiz , he thought. Hot warm water at his demand. He would definitely enjoy the future he thought as he laid in a more comfortable bed feeling slightly sorry for his future self stuck in his old life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry about the grammar.


	4. Playing house

Well this is just grand, thought Rumple. He just finished taking care of his sheep. He had to heard them into a different pasture to fix a fence. A job that used to be menacing. With magic though it was a simple task. He was feeling slightly annoyed.  
He had only spend a day in his former life and besides seeing Baelfire he hated it! He didn't know if he could sit idle and hold his tongue on Milah for another day he thought as he walked toward his old house for supper. He knew he needed to calm himself, after all he couldn't pull her heart out of her chest...not yet anyway.  
“Papa!” Rumple’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of his son’s voice. Rumple’s eyes started to water again as his beloved son appeared in his view looking slightly agitated, “o no Papa, you need to finish your chores or mama will be mad again.” Baelfire reached for his father’s hand, “come on! I will help you finish.”  
Rumple laughed gently at his son. What a big heart he had, Rumple thought lovely. “Son, Bae, it is okay. I have done finished for the day.” Thanks to magic, he thought.  
Bae gave his father a skeptical look and Rumple almost laughed. He missed that look deeply.  
“ You’ve already finished? Papa don't lie…” Baelfire stated in disbelief.  
“Go look for yourself.” Rumple smiled, pointing in the direction of the old barn.  
Rumple could at least enjoy his son for today and then tomorrow he could work on returning home.  
Baelfire went to check the fence, leaving Rumple alone for a few minutes. He return with a doubtful look upon his face, “You moved the sheep too?”  
“Yes son.”  
“How did you do it that fast? I usually help you with your chores…”  
“I guess I just moved faster today.” Rumple offered up a explanation.  
“Well...maybe momma will be in a better mood since we both finished for supper.” Baelfire and Rumple started walking toward the old shack they called home.  
Baelfire looked so hopeful at the thought of his parents being happy under the same roof that Rumple had to bite his tongue. It was highly doubtful though, Rumple thought, that Milah would find anything pleasing about him finishing early.  
Bae and Rumple continued the rest of the way in silence. Rumple couldn't think of anything to say to his son. He couldn't say sorry for letting him go to the land of no magic without him. He couldn't tell his son about his brother Aaden, he couldn't mention Belle.  
He would have loved to tell Baelfire of Aaden. How similar they were and how different. He would love to tell Bae how much he would have adored them and how much they loved him but instead he had to walk next to his son in silence. Yes, Rumple didn't know how much more of this he could take.  
All of a sudden he felt his sons hand slip from his arm as he stopped walking. He was looking at his father strangely, “Papa your leg.” Bae pointed at Rumple’s leg. “You weren't limping.” Whoops, thought Rumple, he must have got caught up in his thoughts he forgot to limp. “Ah,” he simple spoke, “ I suppose, I must be healing?” Rumple winked at his son and made sure he limped for the rest of the way home.  
“No,” Bae spoke when they made it back, “something is off about you.” Rumple frowned, but he admired his sons inquistive nature. “It must be all in your imagination Bae.” Rumple added. He could tell this explanation was not good enough for his son but lucky they were welcome back by Milah slamming food on the table at the sight of him.  
“You?” Milah spit out with venom, “ I know you both have not finished!” Rumple resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, “We have dearie. Now we can only hope that dinner is up to par.” He watched her. He could almost see the wheels turning in her brain as she tried to comprehend that he was giving her criticism. Something she wasn't use to receiving from him.  
“You know what, I'm going to the pub and if you don't like my cooking let's see you do it yourself!” She took a plate and went to a window, ready to throw it out. Bae looked at both of his parents angrily. “No! Momma, please, sit down let's enjoy our meal together? Please we never get to sit together for supper.” Milah didn't look happy about it but she complied to Bae wishes. Rumple bit his tongue and sat down. If his son was trying to get his parents to play nice he was beating a dead horse. Rumple closed his eyes tight and wished when he open them he was at home enjoying Belle’s cooking and hearing Aaden talk about his day, his adventures with Henry or his wishes for learning more magic.  
He open his eyes and sighed, seeing the same ugly shack that haunted his dreams. He picked his spoon up and put the foul food in his mouth. He looked up, Milah was watching him, he gave her a mock smile. Perhaps he would start cooking for him and Bae if he had to endure this nightmare for much longer.  
“Yummy, ” Bae said to his mother Rumple raised an eyebrow but didn't disagree with the boy. Milah ate in silence ignoring Rumple.  
They finished eating in silence. Bae appeared to be pleased though, Rumple wondered if he was oblivious to the tension in the air. “Bae there is a couple of hours before it becomes to dark, why don't you check the animal traps nearby. Maybe we can eat rabbit tomorrow?”  
Bae looked hopeful, “yes momma.” Rumple knew she was just trying to get rid of the boy. He wondered what she wanted to fuss to him about now. As soon as Bae was out of ear shot Milah spoke to him, “I hope just because you think we ate together as a family or that I'm happy you did your job right for once that I am allowing you in my bed tonight…”  
Rumple stared at her in disbelief, “trust me the thought never crossed my mind.”  
“Great!” She said, “I need a drink!”  
Enjoy the pirate he thought as the door closed behind her. His eyes drifted to his spinning wheel. He could spin straw into gold to defeat his boredom. He smiled, he could fill this house up with gold. He wondered what Milah would think if she came back to a house filled with gold that he made? That would wipe the annoying smile that she always carried on her face while looking down at him.  
He sighed he needed to get back to his time. His magically tower didn't exist yet but he knew alot about this timeline. He still contained the memories of all the dark ones. He knew Zoso was still the dark one and having his memories he could pin point where Zoso might be at this time and where he may have hidden his dagger. Rumple could use Zoso help to return home. Or maybe he would just wake up from this dream.


	5. Goodmorning

Rumple woke up feeling well rested for the first time in a long time. He even indulged in a hot bath. It was very pleasing.  
A sweet aroma filled his nostrils as he made it to the bottom of the stairs. He could hear Aaden and Belle talking.  
“I would much rather be home schooled!” It sounded like Aaden was complaining.  
“I think it's good your around other kids your age.” Belle sounded so kind.  
“I don't like having Snow White as my teacher!” Aaden moaned.  
“Why not? She is a nice person Aaden.” Belle said softly.  
“U want to know what she taught us yesterday?” Aaden remarked.  
“I'm sure it was interesting.” Belle replied.  
“The days lesson was about singing to animals! How a good song makes them feel happy! Mother! I do not want to sing to animals…” Aaden spoke sincerely.  
“I'm sure that whatever she teaches you will come in handy one day.” Belle said sweetly.  
“I would much rather stay home. You and papa could be my teachers. You could teach me whatever I needed to know and papa could teach me magic.” Aaden sounded hopeful.  
“O no, you are not going to rely on magic.” Belle sounded disapproving.  
Rumple didn't know how long their disagreement could take so he decided it was a good time to interrupt. “Goodmorning.” Rumple spoke softly unsure of his place with Belle and Aaden. “Goodmorning,” both Aaden and Belle replied. They looked at him hopeful. He watched as disappointment filled their eyes at the recognition that he wasn't their Rumple.  
Rumple jumped when a car horn honked outside. Belle gently rubbed his shoulders calming him instantly.   
“I guess I'm off to school unless you want to reconsider?” Aaden looked at his mother hopeful. Belle gave him what must have been a stern look for her because Aaden stopped fussing. “Okay momma, I will see you later.” Aaden picked up his lunch and gave his mom a big hug. “I love you,” Aaden whispered to her. “I love you too,” Belle replied back as she filled a plate with food. Aaden said bye to Rumple before leaving the house. Belle placed a plate filled with bacon and pancakes in front of him.   
“Where is he going?” Rumpled asked Belle politely. She smiled at him “school. That noise was Mr. Jenkins a not so friendly old man. The parents of the students in Aaden’s class car pools. We are lucky today is not our day to drive.” He listen to her talk but he had no idea what she was talking about. He ate and watched her move around the kitchen. Putting things up and washing things every time their eyes met Belle would smile at him. She was so beautiful, he thought.  
“Am I to stay here all day?” He asked her.  
“Do u fancy learning how to drive?” She asked him an amused look on her face  
“U mean that thing that almost ran me over?” He asked her.  
“Yes,” she smiled.  
“No, thank you.” He smiled at her. Why was she in such a good mood. Was she always like this?   
“How did you sleep?” She asked him.  
Like a baby he thought, “I slept really good, you?”  
She frown, “not so good. I guess I'm not use to sleeping alone.” She turn her back to him messing with something at the kitchen counter. He was thankful her blue eyes weren't on him, he could feel himself blushing at her words.  
Rumple coughed, “did you and me... did we have a good marriage?” She turn back towards him, slightly smiling, “we had our problems like everyone else. But, truly, it was, it is a good marriage.”  
“True love?” He asked.  
“True love.” She replied.  
“And what do you and your true love normally do when you have the house to yourself and no where to go?” Now it was his turn to watch her blush which inadvertently made him blush. She looked thoughtful, “We could go on a date?” She asked him hopeful. “Is that what we normally would do?” She looked thoughtful, “we live spontaneously.” They laughed lightly. “That sounds lovely.” He smiled at her. Did he just use the word lovely? Did he just smile at her?  
“How does one ah date in this time?”  
She smiled at him, “I will show you How about tonight? I could call my father and he could watch Aaden for us? He's been begging me to let him spend the night.”  
“That sounds lovely, um...your father?” Rumple looked amazed, “Does your father like me?”  
“ You two have a complicated relationship.” She dodged his question. “Rumple?” Belle paused looking a bit unsure, “ I'm going to have to leave u alone for awhile I have a doctors appointment today.”  
“Are u okay ? Are you sick?” Rumple frowned.  
“ I don't think so. Before I go though come with me.” She held her hand out and he took it, gladly. Belle led Rumple to the basement. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Rumple spotted what she must have wanted him to see. Placed away in the corner, unharmed, sat his spinning wheel.  
Belle kissed Rumple on the cheek, “I will see you soon.  
Rumple sat at his spinning wheel feeling happy. He couldn't wait to spend time with Belle. He spinned and hoped that he didn't have to return to his time before his and Belle’s date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a boring chapter but I had to write it to get where I am going!


	6. A good day

Rumpelstiltskin awoke to the sounds of chickens again. He held his eyes tightly shut while wishing and hoping he was back in his own home. He knew, though, where he was before opening his eyes. He open his eyes, disappointment flooded through him as he looked around. Same small shack, he sighed.

How long would he have to endure? What if he never return too his time? No he would return to his home. He would return to his Belle and Aaden. He loved seeing his oldest son but he missed Belle and Aaden. He belonged in his time he had already lived through this time’s nightmare he wouldn't do it again.

He wondered what his former self was doing with his wife and son. Probably enjoying them, he thought bitterly, enjoying the future too. No doubt the future would have been easier on someone with a damaged leg. He had running water in his time, refrigerator, plumbing, air conditioning and that was just a few of the futures necessities. His former self had to be enjoying the comfort.

He knew that his former self would indulge himself in the company too. Hopefully he would leave his marriage alone and be respectful enough to leave his wife alone. Hopefully he wouldn't show his son how weak he was. Aaden was in the tender age of childhood, before pre adolescences, he still thought his parents were invincible he looked up to his papa so much.

Yes, his former self was definitely enjoying his life. A life he, himself, had worked hard for. Meanwhile look at him now. What did he have here? His life was rather pathetic at this time. The only thing he really had here was his son. He remembered thinking that without Bae he would turn to dust. He sighed. He didn't want to even think about Milah. His marriage with her was simply a pathetic farce.

His former self had to sleep on a floor while she got a bed. A bed that belonged to him. A bed that was big enough for two. Not that it bothered him to sleep on the floor at this moment. He was happy avoiding her in this nightmare.

This house was also his. He inherited from the spinsters sisters. They had no children of their own. To them he was a son. They left him everything that had belonged to him.

He also was the only member of the household that made any real money. Sure Milah would bring in money every now and then. Milah also loved to spend his money at the pub when she always considered his income to be laughable.

His life was simply pathetic here. Milah had his bed his house and his money all the while letting him know, hourly at times, how useless he was.

He would love to show off it front of her perhaps be would before all was said and done. He could go to the pub tonight and challenge the pirate.He could kill him in front of her. That would definitely wipe that smug smirk off her face. He could use magic in front of her. His knowledge of magic was so great their was many things he could do in front of her. He could spin the straw, that covered their floor, into gold. That would bright the place up a bit, that would shock her. But, at last, she didn't deserve anything from him.

Today, he had begun to plan, would be his last day in this pathetic life. First though he wanted to do one thing. In his time, his real time, Baelfire was dead. He missed his son but most of all he regret his past foolishness. He did not intend to waste his day away doing chores, no today he would spend it with his oldest son. He would give Baelfire a good day, a great day. Anything his son desired he would give him! If he just gave his son the father he deserve for a day perhaps it would ease his guilt. He knew that deep down in wouldn't. He continue to plan his and Bae’s day anyways.

First, he would have to get up. Bae and Milah slept on while he finished his chores for the day. Using magic of course. He was not about to do manual labor not when he didn't have too. When he was done with his chores he finished up Baelfire’s too. Again using magic.

He had spind a few pieces of straw into gold the other night while Milah was in the pub and while Bae slept he would use it to buy whatever the boy desired.

Rumple skipped breakfast too so he could finish off Bae's and his chores. When he was done he waited patiently on Baelfire to leave the house.

"Hey! Son, Bae, come over here." Rumple spoke, waving a hand for Bae to follow him. He led Baelfire a good way away from the house. "How about me and you take a day together?" He smiled at Bae feeling hopeful.

Bae shook his head, "Papa I got to do my chores. You too, other wise momma will be mad!" Bae went from giving his Papa a stern look to looking hopeful, "Maybe if we finish early we can sit down and eat as a family again!"

Rumple resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Ah, look, I already did your chores and I did mine too!" Rumple watched his son give him a doubtful look, "I woke up real early and I worked hard. Just so you and I could have a fun day together!"

Bae looked doubtful, "I will be back. I want to go check to see if you did do everything." Rumple rolled his eyes as he watched his son walk away. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Bae was gone for a few minutes. He was running as he return to his father. "Papa! You must have got up real early and did them all!" The proud look on Bae's face almost made Rumble cry, unfortunately the mood was ruin by the next words out of his sons mouth. "This is great! I will go tell momma and we can all have a family fun day."

Rumpled looked at his son, a eye maybe twitched and a blood vein may have been visible in his neck, "no son, please" Rumble grab the back of his son's cloak before he could run away. "Wait, please."

Bae tried to wiggle free a look of frustration clearly on his face. Rumple needed to remember his strength was different now too. "No Papa let me go!" Rumple let his son go.

How was he going to get through to his son? He knew from experience that Milah would not be happy that he woke up early and finished his and Bae's chores. Telling her would only serve to making his former self's life even more miserable because she would assume he could work harder. She wouldn't be please to spend a day with him, just as he didn't relish the thought of spending a day with her. "Fine, just...never mind." Rumple backed away feeling deafeated, "I will just go and find some other chore that needs to be done."

Rumple turn his back on his son feeling sad. As he walked a way he heard his son yell, "wait."

Rumple turned, " I guess, it can be just the two of us." Bae spoke unsure. Rumple knew his son just didn't want to hurt his feelings but he would take what he could have.

"I would appreciate that son." Hopefully his son would stop trying to play match maker with his mother and father. Rumple knew that Milah could never love him. In this time she despised him.

Rumple pat his son on the back as he led him toward the town market. He was about to ask his son what he would like to do today when Bae spoke first, "Do you hate momma?"

Bae spoke with great sadness that Rumple tried not to use scarasm as he thought of the words to explain, "Why do you ask that?"

Bae looked at him, " Well I always thought that you loved her that you cared or some part of you wanted to still be married to her but now. You too seem distanced. Lately you seem like well...that you just hate her. I know she sences the change too..." Bae spoke honesty.

Rumpled sighed. He did not want to lie but he couldn't be truthful either. Before he could answer though his son continued, "It makes me mad, or sad. I pray almost every night that you two will get along." Bae spoke with great sadness.

Rumple didn't want to break Bae's heart so he kept his feelings and his harsh words to himself. He reminded himself that today was Baelfire's day! "Don't worry about your mother and me hmm? This is our day, son , what would you like to do?"

Bae shook his head at his Papa. Rumple knew he understood that he didn't want to talk about Milah and maybe he answer Bae's question about them without hurting his feelings too much.

Bae smiled again, "I want you to be happy. I want momma to be happy. I would be happy if the both of you were happy."

Rumple loved his son's big heart. But he knew that he wouldn't be happy. He, himself, couldn't be fully happy till he was in his own time. If he could hold Belle again he would be happy. He closed his eyes shut tightly imagining his wife.

He continued to walk with Bae towards the market. As for Milah's happiness, he didn't really care. He suppose she wouldn't be happy until she ran off with the pirate.

As for his former self. Well the only thing that had ever made him happy was Bae.  
If Baelfire had food on the table, even if he had to go hungry, it made him happy. Baelfire's happiness was paramount to him back in this time.

It seemed the only way to make Bae happy was for him to be happy and for his mother to be happy. Rumple knew that he would not be able to pretend to be nice to her knowing that she was capable of abandoning there son.

They reached the market. Hopefully gold could buy Bae's happiness for today at least. Rumple's vow to get home would go unbroken. "Okay, son, get what ever your heart desires." Better qualify that, he thought, "anything money can buy son."

“Papa?" Bae said questioning.

Rumple frowned. This again? That was what the problem with his older self he was such a failure that his own family couldn't believe he had money. "Bae I have a little extra. Before you say anything I want to spend just a little on you. Please?"He smiled at his son hopeful, " I worked harder this week to be able to buy you something special come on son get something. It will make me happy."

"Alright papa..." Bae's face lit up, "I will buy us food for a feast tonight, and than momma will be happy cause she won't have to cook!"

Rumple's face felled again, "no no trust me son that is a useless endeavor." He knew he had tried it, "look if you think her not cooking tonight will make her happy then I will cook, ok?"

Bae looked around as they passed the shops. He paused at a sweet shop. His face looked hopeful, "Ok papa than...I think I would like a small piece of chocolate? Is that okay?" Rumple smiled Baelfire has a bit of a sweet tooth but unfortunately being poor they couldn't indulge.

"That would make me happy son." He smiled and walked with Bae into the sweet shop.

Bae picked out some sweets and nibbled on them on the way home Rumple smiled from ear to ear as they made plans to fish in a nearby pond for dinner.

###

As promised Bae and Rumple had a great, long, day together. Bae was happy, just like Rumple wanted. His boy had ate his body weight in chocolate. They spent the day fishing and laughing together. As it got close to night fall they built a bonfire and cooked their fish. Rumple, as promised, fixed Milah a meal too.

They walked home together to relieve Milah of her cooking duties. Milah was not home when they got back.Rumple wondered if his new attitude towards Milah pushed her toward the pirate sooner in this timeline.

Rumple watched as Bae's smile disappeared by the absence of his mother. Fortunately he had his son smiling again as they enjoyed the rest of the day together.

With a full belly and a big smile Rumple tucked his son into bed. He felt like he accomplished alot today. He would feel better returning to his timeline now with this memory of today. He would cherish this memory forever.

Rumple watched, from the doorway, Bae as he slept. He felt pain in his heart knowing that the time he spent here he was missing his youngest son growing up. He would always stand at Aaden's doorway at night and watch him sleep for a couple of hours before heading to his own room. He missed his son and wife. Sweet Belle, he hope he would be with her soon.

Rumple heard the door screetch open and turned to see a very drunk Milah wobbling in. He sighed turning his head to watch his son sleep again. It really wasn't fair that he had to live this life again. One time was enough.

"Well..." Milah entered. She slured her words, "it is the night. So come on let's get this over with."

Milah was walking toward their bed in the corner. Rumple frowned watching her as she started to undress. Than his eyes flashed with understandment as he cringed inwardly.

"That is right. You put us on a schedule." He grinned finding the situation funny. He was about to turn her down for once.

"Well what did you expect? It's not like we should be making other children. You ruin that didn't you?" She slurred as she spoke.

Huh? Rumple thought. Looking back toward Baelfire he remembered the fatal accident that almost took Bae away from him, early on. He recalled making a deal with a healer. He signed a contract giving his second born child to the healer in return for Bae's life. " I forgot about that," He frown. It wasn't that he forgot, he just never thought of the healer because he killed him. He killed the healer in his timeline.

Milah shook her head while she undressed, "you forgot you sold our second child?"

"Well I was under the impression you didn't want anymore of my children?" Rumple spoke candidly.

Milah rubbed her eyes taking the rest of her clothes off while laughing bitterly, "I know you want to Rumple I see you staring at me from time to time. Come and let's get this over with." She finished speaking with a burp.

Rumple cringed, "keep your damn clothes on! Please dearie. I'm going out!" Rumple walked out the door closing it harder than he meant to.

He had forgot he did sell his second child. What did that mean for Aaden? it was too early for him to have killed the healer in his former self's timeline. What did that mean? His son exsisted in his timeline. What did that mean if time collide like it was now? Did it mean anything? How powerful was this healer? Was this something to worry about? He would speak to the healer then he would find Zoso and return to his rightful time.


	7. Date Night

Rumple went through his closet or rather his future self's closet. He was feeling envious as he looked through all the clothes. He felt envious of more than just the obvious signs of wealth his future self enjoyed to display in his taste in clothing. 

What he felt jealous of was the way his clothes was siting in a closet with Belle's tangled together at times. Intertwined. It wasn't just the closet either. Through their bed room through out their house Belle and his stuff mingled together. He felt jealous of that. The love his future self had for Belle and the love she had for him in return. He never had anything like that. He wanted it. He wanted it for himself.

He thought of her, Belle. He thought of her alot today. Belle had return from the doctor and announced that Aaden would go straight to her father's after school and that they now would be alone till tomorrow. He had to admit that sent a wonderful sensation throughout his body. She had led him out of the basement and had directed him toward his and her closet in their bedroom for him to get ready for their date.

Rumple didn't know what he needed to wear. The fashion of this time was all new to him. He knew he could ask Belle for her assistance. His heart beat quicker just thinking of her. She was so sweet and kind and wonderful.

He wobbled into the Hall, he hoped she would be able to hear him. His future self lived in a rather large house.

"Belle?" He spoke in his usual timid voice, "I don't know what I'm doing."

She appeared around the hall, smiling at him like she was so happy to see him. Even though it had hardly been an hour since they last spoke. She reached out for his hand and led him into their room. He enjoyed the feeling of her touching him.

"Let's see." She walked into their closet leaving him there momentarily. She came back with a suit, "this is one of your favorite, at least in this land. " He didn't understand much about his future self and It was still hard to wrap his head around the fact that not only was he in the future but he was also in another world.

Belle handed it to him and watched him for a while. He tried to ignore her stare.  
"Do I need to help you dress?" She asked curiously.

He felt his face heat up and she laughed at him,"I'm only kidding." She looked thoughtful, "unless you do need my help?"

He shook his head. He felt sick at the thought of her seeing him undress. He wouldn't want her to have to look at him. Milah made sure he knew he wasn't pleasing to the eye. But surely Belle didn't feel that way?

After a moment Belle spoke again, "I am going to get ready but if you need me for anything all you have to do is call." She smiled so sweetly at him.

She went behind a closed door, he knew that it was a bathroom. He found it hard to swallow when he heard the sounds of running water on the other side. Was she taking a shower behind that door? With him so near? Was she as naked as the day she was born behind that door? His mouth watered with the temptation of opening that door he limped forward every so slightly. He reached out with his hand, sweating profusely.

His hand was so close to the knob and then the door opened he felled to the floor frighten at being caught.He didn't want her to think he was a creep. He wanted her to love him as equal as his future self. He clawed the floor in his shame.

He finally found the courage to look up. He was thinking of words to say, ways to apologize. He open his mouth, as he looked up, and was completely speechless.

There in front of him stood this gorgeous, beautiful woman. Bare feet just a few inches from his own. Smooth, long legs that he just wanted to reach out and touch. Only a thin black, lacy looking material hid her womanhood from him. Her belly was flat and perfect it all led up to her breast. They too were hidden from him but barley. His hands closed on instinct as he imagine them around her breast. His mouth watered with the want of a taste. She was gorgeous and by the time his eyes made it all the way to her face he done forgot all about his apologies.

He was delighted to find that her facial expressions wasn't one of anger even though he just ogling her like she was a piece of meat and he was a starved man.

She frown at the sight of him but otherwise never mentioned the fact that he was so close to the bathroom door. Prehaps she was use to walking around in front of him in this manner. That brought out the jealously in him.

His mouth was still wide open as he looked her up and down. Her mouth was moving but he wasn't paying much attention to sounds yet. Yes, whatever he would have to endure to reach this time in his own timeline, to be married to her, it was all worth it.

His hearing and sound finally returned, "Rumple you felled come on let me help you." Her arm was reaching out towards him. He took it in a instant only to feel her.

"Are you okay?" She asked in her beautiful accent. She helped him up. He was left dumbstruck as she turn, giving him a behind view, walking towards their closet. He almost felled again looking at her in this new view. Women didn't look like her from were he was from.

She pulled out what looked like a dress, or at least he thought so, it wasn't like the ones he was use to.

He kept looking her up and down as she went behind the door again. How did his future self get anything down with that goddess walking around, he thought. Belle bent over , putting her butt in the air, he swallowed hard as she came back up this time holding a pair of what he assumed was shoes. He watched her as she closed the bathroom door behind her, completely oblivious to the way he was staring at her. He suddenly felt the need to sit down.

He walked toward the bed this time limping for more reason than just his damaged leg. He tried to focus on getting himself dressed but every time he closed his eyes he saw her body again. His body felt like it was on fire. He was thankful once he got his shirt off. The cool air felt good on his heated skin.

He wished that he would never return to his original time line. He would simply find Baelfire here, his future self could give past Bae everything he couldn't anyways. He would keep Belle. She would eventually love him since he was sorta the same person. He would do anything to make her happy.

###

Rumple and Belle was seated In the back of a restaurant. It was really different from a pub Rumple thought. After they had finished dressing Belle drove them to the place they had reservations at.

Rumple couldn't stop looking around. Everything in this world was beautiful. Enspecially the woman sitting in front on him. While he wore a suit with rich material she wore a beautiful black dress. The sides of the dress were slightly cut off along with it being short. He got to admire part of her skin and her legs .

He felt amazed when he reached out to put his hand on her back, as the waiter guided them to their seats, and she didn't get mad or tell him not to touch her.

Their waiter was a young teenager and besides him seeming nervous Rumple didn't like the way he eyed Belle. The teen did not keep his eyes to himself. Rumple was glad when he left them with two menus and a basket, between them, filled with bread.

"This seems like a nice place." Rumple said simply so he could get her to talk. He missed her voiced even though they talked all the way here. She filled him in more about his life. He got the feeling that she left some major details out though.

"It is." Belle agreed smiling at him.

The nervous waiter came back as Rumple looked at his menu warily while the goddess in front of him scanned through hers. "Wine?" The nervous teen asked the beauty.

Belle declined and ordered them both water. When the waiter was out of ear shot Rumple spoke in a whisper, "Belle, dear, I can't read." He felt embarrass as he admitted that to her.

Belle looked at him a bit shocked. He watched her as understandment sinked in and her facial expression took on a more caring look. She touched his hand briefly, rubbing her fingers across his arm. Rumple resisted a shiver, "I can order what you normally would if you like Rumple?" He loved the way she said his name. Not with the same bitterness that Milah had always used.

"Yes, please, that would be great." He enclosed his hands on hers until she took her hands away from him to close her menu.

The waiter return and took their orders. Rumple studied Belle's face as she spoke. She was so beautiful.

"Tell me about us." Rumple whispered to Belle once the waiter had left them alone again.

She smiled at him, "is their something in particular you wanted to know?"

He smiled at her, "was I hard to live with?" After all Milah let him know every day that he failed as a man and he couldn't disagree with her.

Belle looked thoughtful and waited a while before she answered him, " we had our moments."

Rumple frowned, " Please. I want to know if I am a good husband, in the future, to you at least."

Belle smiled, "we have troubles like everyone else Rumple. I find you too be a sweet, romantic, handsome, caring husband for the most part." Rumple loved her accent he could listen to her talk for hours.

Rumple had to ask, "and Aaden? Am I a good father."

Belle looked at him, taking a sample of a roll in the basket between them, " if you are to know anything about your future self, Rumple, know this; you are the best father. You care deeply for the both of us. We feel your love everyday. Are you feeling okay?" Her words of praise almost brought tears to his eyes.

" Yes, it's just that, I'm such a failure in the past, in my time. I don't know how I became this. This successfully man." He spoke honesty.

Belle looked around, "You have lived for a really long time." The waiter was returning with their food.

###

"I have to admit that it is nice knowing you without the magic." Belle spoke as dinner was coming to an end.

"Why?" He asked genuinely shocked, finishing the last bite of his food. "I am not much of anything." He said pointing toward himself, "When I get this magic my life seems to get a lot better. I have you and another child."

She gave him a look that suggested I really don't want to get into this with you. "It's just something to know you like this. In this way." Belle frown, "I know you do not understand. I'm not explaining good."

She continued, "It's just magic is such a big part of your life. It's really amazing that I get this opportunity to know you, the you without the magic." She reached her hand out and he put his hand in hers and watched as their fingers intertwined, "I'm going to miss you when you return to your own time. I know that seems silly. But I like having to be the one to watch over and protect you for a change." She grinned at him.

"Well I could just stay." He smiled at her. She laughed, he found the sound enchanting.

"No no. You do have to go back to your own time." She squeezed his hand, "I miss my Rumple too. I miss talking to him." She looked down, "I need to talk to him now."

"You can always talk to me." He spoke to her almost in a whisper. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Rumple, I know you are not my Rumple. But, I have something I need to tell you." She bit her lip and squeezed his hand again.

Rumple simplely squeezed her hand back. Belle's eyes, beautiful blue, looked into his eyes and then she spoke softly, " we are going to have another child."

Rumple smile grew bigger. But his heart began to acke. It wasn't really his child it was this future Rumple who had the kindest of wives while he himself just had Baelfire and a wife who refuse to acknowledge they were still married.

Rumple frowned. His future self already had a child, Baelfire, and then he had another child, Aaden and now this new baby with this beauty, kind ,hearted soul. He was definitely jealous of himself.

"I'm sure that's great news" he put on a fake smile, he coughed " I only have Baelfire and Aaden and now this child?" He asked, I didn't father anyone else? "Thinking about his past faults made him remember the healer and the contract he signed to save Baelfire's life. 

"No, " Belle took her hand out of his frowning.

" Nothing bad has ever happen to my second boy?" He asked curiously. Aaden certainly always appeared well to him. Prehaps the healer never took him up on the deal or perhaps the man just simply died before Rumple had Aaden.

"No why?" Belle looked a bit worried at his sudden inquiries.

"Nothing" he smile suddenly. He wanted to be back home to stare at his son, Aaden, and try to see if he could pen point exactly his features and Belle's feature. He knew Aaden was with his grandfather though .Aaden was such a beautiful boy, Rumple hoped he would stay a kid longer. Baelfire was growing up to quickly.

Rumple frowned remembering Baelfire, and his heart feeling broken like it was, he had to ask her, "I would really like to see my son, Baelfire, I miss him."

Belle frowned. "I'm really sorry Rumple but I can't." He could see her eyes watering as she avoided his eyes.

"Something happen to him didn't it?"  
He watched as Belle avoided his question and he knew without her saying it. He knew his boy was gone. He bent over tears falling from his eyes.

Maybe there was a way he could keep Bae alive and a way he could keep Belle and Aaden and the new baby maybe he could even get magic. Somehow. If not maybe ,at least, when he return to his time. He could somehow keep his Baelfire from dying.

###

The car ride back home was quiet. Belle drove in silence. He could tell she was a bit disappointed. If she had told his future self of the new child their night would have ended differently. But, instead they were both feeling grief.

They returned home. It was late at night. Rumple and Belle walked across the yard in silence. He waited patiently as she unlocked their door. They entered and both walked toward the stairs. He knew that both of their destination would be to their separate rooms and in their separate beds but as they got to the top of the stairs and Belle began to part ways with him he reached a hand out and held her back.

"Wait Belle, please." He cringed to ask, fearing the look in Belle's eyes. " Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone." He spoke his voice slightly cracking.

Belle looked at him and gave him the warmest smile before stretching her hand out connecting with him he couldn't help but smile too, "of course you can Rumple. Technically it's your room too. "

Is it? He hated himself for wondering if they were technically married. If she deemed them married did that mean he could have her? He desperately wanted her. How would hisself in the future feel about that? Perhaps he would think he wasn't worthy of Belle, not yet.

Rumple rolled his eyes at his closet, dreading going through it as he pulled his tie off. Belle sensing his discomfort picked out his night clothes for him. She pushed him off towards the bathroom so he could change.

He changed in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and exited the bathroom. He was looking forward to being in Belle's company again.

When he got back to his room Belle was already in their bed. The only light being the lamp on the table beside her. His eyes asked her for permission before he join her, her welcoming smile was all the answer he needed as he climbed in their bed.

"This bed is really comfortable ." He spoke. He was happy to share a bed with her.

"Of course it is. You picked it out." She smiled.She looked at him questionly. " Do u think that it would be aright if I got closer?" She asked turning her bed side lamp off.

He wanted to cry from the happiness that question filled him with. He whispered, " yes."

His heart stop briefly as Belle laid her head down on his chest where his heart was. She wrapped her arm around his waist. He, himself, put his arm around her as well.

He truly did not feel like sleeping. He kissed her hair and wondered if she noticed." I don't know what I did to deserve you." He whispered to her in the dark.

He felt Belle laugh and she squeezed him, "you always say that. " She kissed his chest. "Goodnight my love." She whispered.

"Goodnight beautiful Belle." He whispered back. He was surely going to miss her when this was over. He felt the pains of jealousy run through him again. It wasn't fair. He squeezed her tighter. He heard her breathing changed and knew she had fallen asleep.

" I believe I am falling in love with you Belle." He whispered. He held her tightly for the rest of the night.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. He didn't want to. He was enjoying holding her to much. She was so warm. When was the last time he held anyone? Yes he held Bae but not like this.Her arm held him tightly in return prehaps they were true love. Good, he thought as he drifted off to sleep, no one looked him over then he was actually given something in this world. A true love.


	8. The Healer

"Hello there." Rumple whispered In the dark. He looked around the small, familiar cabin. 

The healer , who laid in bed, opened his eyes. Rumple used magic to start a small fire in the fireplace. He wanted the healer to be able to see him.

"It's you." The man spoke from the bed. " You seem different some how." The healer looked to the fireplace and back to Rumple.

Rumple grinned darkly at the helpless man."I am not the same man you tricked not so long ago."

"I did not trick you. You were happy to make the deal to save your precious Baelfire." The healer's voice sounded rough with sleep.

"I did but I did not know better. I was happy with just him in this life." Rumple spoke as he took a step closer to the healer.

" But not any more?" The healer asked siting up from the bed. Rumple and the healer both watched each other.

" I have a new life now. I did not know at this time that it could happen." Rumple spoke honestly.

" I just saw you. It couldn't have been a fortnight ago." The man spoke curiously.

" My life is rather complicated." Rumple looked around the small shack.

" I can tell. Did your wife command you to kill me again?" The healer asked quietly.

Rumple laughed, "my wife would never command me to kill anyone. She would be displeased if she knew about you." He picked up a small jar and brought it to his nose. It smelt horrendous.

The healer spoke again, "you said only a week ago she order you to kill me."

" Oh, Milah? Right... Yes, I suppose she did...but I'm not here for her." Rumple said putting the small jar down and turning to look at the healer again.

"You can't kill me." The healer spoke unafraid.

"I have already killed you. But, not yet...not in this timeline." Rumple simply said.

"Killing me does not void the contract I'm afraid it only prolongs it." The healer narrowed his eyes as he watched Rumple.

" Is that true? Tell me, how you will uphold the contract once you are dead?" Rumple asked walking around the small cabin.

The healer frowned. "Who are you?"

"You will know soon enough. Not today, nor this year.I want you to answer my question." Rumple stopped moving and looked the healer in the eyes.

"Your second child would still belong to me even in death." the healer answered Rumple.

Rumple laughed bitterly, "How would that be possible? You would be dead."

"The contract still lives." The healer spoke.

"Perhaps we could make a new contract?" Rumple asked.

"You have your son what more could you want?" The healer asked.

"In the far future, where you are dead, I will remarry. My wife and I will have another son, a child born of true love. I do not want him under a contract. As you can imagine it's a bit disconcerting."

"Understandable." The healer stood, " How is it that I died?"

"To put it simply, I kill you.” Rumple spoke with no humor as he watched the man.

"Today?" The healer asked. He did not seem scared.

Rumple laughed, " No, no, I don't want to change time too much."

"How do you know all this?" The healer looked at the fire in the fireplace again. Rumple could practically see the wheels in the healers head spin as he tried to figure everything out.

"I am more interested in you helping me." Rumple lead the conversation back to what he wanted, which was a solution to his problem.

"Your son's death could make him belong to me in the underworld. Or prehaps Hades would own him. " The healer said. He sounded like he was not so sure himself. Rumple frowned is that possible?

"Or I would rise from the dead." The healer said as he fingered a necklace that hung around his neck.

Rumple held his hand up waiving dismissively. " You are no match for me dearie."

" But if you are here, how are you to protect this son now?" The healer asked looking Rumple fearlessly in the eyes.

How indeed, Rumple thought.

###

Rumple had finished cooking porridge for Baelfire when Milah awoke. Rumple could feel Milah's eyes on him as he placed a bowl of porridge in front of Bae. "Plently more where that came from son." Baelfire was a growing boy after all.

Rumple sat down across from Bae with his own bowl when Milah spoke or rather yelled, "Where were you last night?"

Rumple found the question comical coming from her, "I was unaware that we had begun telling each other where we go at night?"

Milah stood there perturbed that he had the gall to speak so candidly. "What is that suppose to mean?" She asked with a frown.

He shrugged, "no matter." He wanted to eat his porridge in peace. After his meeting with the healer last night he felt uncertain of his family’s safety. He felt anxious and desperately wanted to return to them. 

"You cooked?" Milah asked looking around, her eyebrows raised.

Rumple sighed, "Well you didn't." When he return home Milah was still sleeping off a hangover.

Milah sat down at the table watching Rumple, "You're different."

"I have no idea what you could mean." Rumple simply said.

"No , momma is right. You have been acting different." Baelfire chimed in.

Rumple frowned looking at his son. " I am sorry son," Rumple apologized. Rumple pushed his porridge to the side his appetite gone.

Baelfire frowned too, "it's almost like your a completely different person." Milah uttered an "aye" in agreement with Baelfire.

Rumple frowned, "Maybe I wasn't always the person I should have been? I'm sorry." Rumple spoke only to Bae. He wasn't going to apologize to Milah.

Milah and Baelfire both watched him closely. Rumple could see the curiosity in their eyes. He would have no time to answer their questions or to explain himself today. He needed to get home. He looked down at his hands." I am going to be out for the rest of the day."

"Where are you going ?" Milah asked surprised. Bae watched his father as he finished up his porridge.

Rumple narrowed his eyes at her, "Well, dearie, I thought I would go to the local pub and flirt with all the pirates," he mocked as he stood up.

He hoped his bluntness toward Milah wouldn't hurt Baelfire but looking at his son he seemed more interested in his breakfast. Rumple fixed his son another bowl of porridge and kissed his head.

He hugged his boy before departing and tried to ignore Milah's incredulous stare, her mouth agape. "Be careful today son." Rumple said as he let go of his son.

"Okay Papa!" Baelfire went right back to eating his mind too busy with the thoughts of filling his stomach.

Rumple walked out, walking about a half mile before making sure no one was following him. He looked around before disappearing in a purple cloud of smoke.

###

Rumple appeared in a field. He looked around surprised. If his calculations were correct and his memory was right than this field is where he would currently find the dark one's, Zoso, dagger.

Rumple frowned as he looked around. The field was out in the open. It was just a plain field nothing odd about it. He looked around for obvious signs of a hiding spot. Something simple.

His eyes found a spot of ground that was covered with sticks. Odd for a plain field. No wonder Zoso's dagger had been found more times than any other dark one.Rumple easily moved the sticks, keeping one in hand. He dug into the ground with the stick.

He did not have to dig far. His eyes caught a glimpse of the familiar steel. Rumple bent over to retrieve it. He felt a surge of power as he picked it up. He examined the dagger, seeing Zoso’s name engraved into it.

Rumple smiled as he held the steel of the dagger above his head, casting shadows in his eyes and blocking the sun. "Dark One, I summon thee, " he commanded.

Zoso , seething with anger, appeared in front of Rumple. Uglier than usual, Rumple thought.

"Hello dearie. Recognize a desperate soul?" Rumple mocked. "I'm going to need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to flamephoenix115, who was the beta for this chapter. You fixed this chapter up nicely. Thank you!


	9. Charming and Snow

Rumple awoke in bed alone. He took in a deep breath. He could smell Belle's scent, she always smelt nice. He took one last deep breath before rising out of bed. Today would be a good morning he thought to himself. When has he ever woke up thinking that? He dressed himself and even whistled as he made his way downstairs.

Belle was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when he made it down the stairs. She brightened as she spotted him there. She always gave him the biggest smiles. He was not used to being greeted in such a loving way.

"Good morning." She said to him with a smile.

"Good morning." He greeted her back. He ducked his head feeling a bit shy towards her and made his way to the table.

"I will pick up Aaden from school today after I leave work." Belle told him as she put a plate in front of him.

Rumple remained silent but had a million questions he wished to ask her. He wondered about her job and his future self’s job. Could he leave the house? He wanted to ask questions about their marriage too, but felt shy in her presence this morning.

Belle slid into the seat next to his with her own plate, joining him for breakfast. He then found the courage to speak. “Aaden is a beautiful boy.” He said simply

“He is.” Belle smiled. “He looks so much like you."

Rumple lifted an eyebrow. "You think? I see much more of you in him."

Belle chuckled softly, "you always say that."

He smiled at her, his heart beating rapidly. "What do you think this child will be?" He asked as his eyes roamed to her belly. He noticed Belle wasn't showing yet. How far along was she?

"Secretly, I am hoping for a girl. But, if it is another boy I will be just as pleased." She laughed. "Perhaps we should have a gender reveal party!" She smiled teasingly.

"I can only assume what that is."

She laughed, "I was only joking. You, err future you, would never agree to something so trivial." She looked off in thought. "I can only imagine you moaning in self-loathing at the thought of cutting a gender reveal cake while a smiling Charming pats you on the back." She grinned.

"Charming?"

"Never mind." She added finishing her food. Rumple noticed she didn't eat much this morning.

She starting cleaning the kitchen while he watched her in silence. He was admiring her movements when she spoke again. "Since I am picking up Aaden from school today, I might be a bit late getting home. I will drop by Granny's and get us something to eat."

"Granny's?" He asked trying to push the imagine of her wearing very little out of his head.

Belle nodded. "And, if you play your cards right...I might take you out again!" She joked

Belle picked up her car keys and gave Rumple a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Wait!" Rumple yelled as he heard the front door open.

"Hmm?" Belle asked as she put on her jacket.

"I... be careful." He spoke holding the side of his cheek she had just kissed. Oh yes, he had fallen in love with someone who was not his wife. Well, not yet.

Rumple waited until he was sure Belle had left before heading down to the basement. He sat at his old spinning wheel and began spinning. He spun, hoping it would clear his thoughts. He felt rather guilty this morning.

His thoughts turned to Belle. Who was this beauty that he would married? She could cook and clean and was the mother to his children. She was smart and kind and so very beautiful. How did he become lucky enough to marry her?

A knock at the front door interrupted thoughts of his pretty future wife that had turned a little heated. He glanced at the clock; it was almost time for Belle to return.

The knocking continued and he sighed. Should he open the door? He didn't want to make Belle mad.

He stood from his wheel and limped upstairs with his walking cane. There was a knock at the door again before he opened it.

"Good, you are home." Said a woman with a pixie haircut. A man, tall and strong looking, stood beside her. They pushed him over to enter. "We were worried when we didn't see your car."

Rumple watched as the woman looked around curiously before she spoke again, "Where did Belle go?" Rumple observed her and thought her hair cut was rather odd for a woman.

"Belle went to her work." He said and feeling nervous added, "she said she would pick up our son and go to get some dinner before coming home." He did his best to try and sound causal. He tried to sound like he belonged in this world. After all, these guests could be his friends.

"Ah Aaden. He is such a lively boy." The woman smiled politely at him. Rumple got the odd feeling that she was up to something. The man wondered around the house, pacing back and forth. Rumple wanted to ask him to stop.

"Yes, lively." Rumple agreed. He was feeling uncomfortable.

"And Henry , of course, adores him." The woman said. She sounded like she was making idle conversation.

"Henry?" Rumple asked while he eyed the man.

"Um... your grandson?" The woman spoke with a perplex look on her face.

"My grandson?" He sat down as he looked at the woman. Did Baelfire have a child? His boy had a boy? Why didn't Belle tell him or mention it at all?

The woman's eyes narrowed as she studied him. The man decided it was time to cut to the chase. "Gold, we need your help." He spoke with a grin. Rumple could only look at the both of them with a puzzled face. "Some... well rather odd things have been happening in town."

"To be complete honest..." The woman interrupted, "we had thought that it was you behind the strange events. But judging by your facial expressions, clearly we were wrong." The woman frowned.

They could all hear a disturbance at the door. As keys rattled and a doorknob turned, Rumble sighed in relief. A smiling Belle entered their home with Aaden following behind her.

The couple paused to see her arrive. When Belle noticed their guests, her smile faded. Maybe they weren't his friends after all.

Belle shrugged her coat off as Aaden ran to greet Rumple. Rumple brought Aaden in for a hug and took a deep breath, breathing his son in. He wanted to commit everything to memory for when he had to return, if he had to.

Belle put her coat away and turned to the couple. "What are you two doing here?" She sounded alarmed.

Rumpled narrowed his eyes at her. "We spoke of Henry." He said accusingly.

Belle frowned at him. The couple shared a strange look, "Not really." The woman spoke eyes darting from Belle to Rumple. “We barely mentioned him."

"Snow, I know why you are here. You always stop by for the same reason. But, Rumple can't help today he is feeling a bit under the weather."

Rumple frowned at her, "Actually, I feel quite well. I am sure I am up to whatever our friends have in mind." Rumple ruffled Aaden’s hair but he still caught the couple's strange look when he called them friends. Perhaps they weren't friends then.

"Great!" The blonde man said happily. "Meet us at the town hall." He spoke ignoring Belle's unamused look. " Belle." He said before opening the door and waiting on Snow to exit first.

Snow smiled and said bye.

As soon as the couple left Belle turned on him, "Why did you agree to that? I've been telling the whole town that you are feeling sick!"

"There are things you have not told me!" Rumple argued.

Belle glared at him. "Yes, with good reason!" Belle sat down, putting her hand over her head. Rumple frowned watching her.

"Do we not have a marriage based on honestly? Do we keep things from each other?" He asked a bit fearful but not ready to stop their argument. Belle had a strange look on her face when he asked his questions.

Actually..." She struck back, "me not telling you came from your own advice!"

Of course. Leave it to himself to give his family instructions on what to do just in case he ever went back in time. "Oh."

"Yeah." Belle said. Aaden sat on the arm of his mother's chair. For a brief second Rumple felt speechless. They both looked so much alike.

"What do they need me to do?" Rumple asked warily.

Aaden and Belle shared a look, "They more than likely need you for something magical."

"The whole town hates you but if they ever need anything you’re the first person they run to." Aaden laughed then realized he said something he shouldn't have and looked at his mother.

"The whole town hates me?" Rumple asked timidly. It didn't come as a surprise. Didn’t his town back in his time hate him too?

"Yeah..." Aaden avoided the subject and distracted himself by grabbing some food. He reached for his meal from a bag marked Granny’s and began eating as he listened to his parent’s conversation.

“I don't know any magic." Rumple spoke.

Belle moaned and Aaden looked at her with the biggest smile on his face.

"You wouldn't want them to know about your weakness right now." Belle spoke. Rumple raised his eyebrows and Belle continued, "Your weakness is that you are the past Rumpelstiltskin and that you have no magic. You wouldn't want anyone to know your defenseless."

Belle turned to Aaden who was smiling. He stood up looking like he was ready to pounce. Belle sighed and turned back to Rumple. "You should take Aaden with you."

"Yes! Finally!" Aaden jumped up and down clearly excited.

####

Rumple walked side by side with his son, down to the town hall. Everyone was looking at him differently here. Everyone looked afraid of him.

"If they need you to do magic. I will just do it for you papa!" Aaden said with excitement.

"I taught you how to do magic?" Rumple asked his son.

"Yes, Papa, at first you only taught me protective stuff. For, you know, just in case you weren’t around. But...we branched out a little." Aaden winked and then added, "don't tell momma!""

As they approached the town hall, an angry looking woman gave him a dark look that sent chills down his spine.   
"Oh no that's Regina."

"She doesn't look happy to see me. I take it we are not friendly?" Rumple asked timidly.

"Oh no, you hate her! Or at least I thought you did. You cannot trust her, remember that!"

"It's about time!" Regina hissed as she walked up to Rumple, "Where have you been?" Rumple decided that this woman Regina, whoever she was, was very unpleasant. 

Rumple just stared while the intimidating woman continue ranting, "Belle said that you two were taking some time off together when I spoke to her at the library this morning."

"Yes that is right." Rumple mumbled. Belle must have been giving people excuses on why he hadn't been around.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him but then she noticed Aaden, "What is he doing here?" She scowled.

"Henry is here so I can be too!" Aaden hissed and puffed his chest out.

Rumple looked around trying to find some sign of anyone that resembled his son, Baelfire. His eyes landed on a tall boy with brown hair. He resembled Bae so much that Rumple's eyes started watering.

"Henry isn't a trouble maker." Regina spoke as she crossed her arms.

"Neither am I." Aaden spoke offended.

"Yes you are and..." Regina started.

"Oh here we go..." Aaden interrupted.

"...you are the son of the Dark One." Regina sounded angry.

Rumple narrowed his eyes at Regina. Who did she think she was...a Queen?  
Suddenly, a group of people made their way towards them.

"Oh no, it’s Emma." Aaden whispered so only Rumple could hear. Rumple only had eyes for his grandson though.

"Grandpa." Henry spoke first earning a sad smile from Rumple.

"Henry, my grandson." Rumple's eyes watered and his lip wobbled as Aaden smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Oh brother..." Aaden whispered as Rumple gathered Henry close for a hug.

The blonde woman approached and watched the scene with her eyebrows raised. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she spotted Aaden.

Aaden sighed angrily, "learning." He said simply and with a showy wave of his hands.

Emma opened her mouth to argue when half the side of the town hall crumpled. They all crouched down, someone screamed close by.

Rumple stood with the group as the blonde woman turned to him. "An eye witness, Keith Nottingham, claims..."

Aaden interrupted with a cough when the name was mentioned.

...that he saw the ground open up and a…" she looked at her note pad closely and rolled her eyes, "laser shot out of the ground and into the side of the town hall."

"Well that should answer your question." Aaden mocked, "Keith Nottingham is a drunk. He didn't see anything." Aaden explained to his father.

"Why, you snot nosed kid!" An angry man nearby said.

Aaden grabbed his father's arm tightly, "nah nah," Aaden mocked as he hid behind his father. Keith shot a glance at Rumple and looked back at Aaden.

"What do you think?" Rumple softly asked Aaden, ignoring Keith Nottingham’s glare.

"Gold! You’re asking a boy." The blonde scolded.

Aaden rolled his eyes and answered his father, " I think we need to go look in one of our books " Aaden whispered to his papa, "a.k.a let's ask mom!" Rumple watched Regina staring at them suspiciously as he and Aaden retreated back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks too Flamephoenix115


	10. Power

Zoso sneered in anger as he watched Rumple. Rumple gave Zoso a sly smirk and held the dagger tightly in one hand. He began to walk around Zoso slowly. Zoso moved slightly causing Rumple to still. He held the dagger up"Nah uh, I don't think so."

"How did you find it?" Zoso breathed heavily, his teeth grinded together viciously.

Rumple smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "your not good at hiding." Rumple paused and looked at the dagger, "I will not be the last to find this." Rumple made like he was going to throw the dagger up in the air. He watched Zoso's eyes light up only to be disappointed. Rumple laughed darkly, "sad really, that this has so much power over us." Rumple emphasis the us and watched as Zoso face dark with  confusion.

"Us?" Zoso eyebrows raised, "What do you mean by 'us'?"

"No. No, dearie silence." Rumple held the dagger up and commanded, "now I am going to need your help and your going to be a good dark one and help me."

They both stared intensely at each other eventually Zoso relaxed his stance. Rumple smiled, "Now take me to your home and not that blasted cabin in the woods. Take me to your lair."

#...#...#...#

Rumple walked around in utter amazement, "I mean I have memory, your memories, of it being small." He stopped walking, giving the room a quick glance "this is sad. Adequate enough I suppose." Rumple added as a after thought.

Rumple glanced toward Zoso who had got quiet. He stared at Zoso with a perplex expression.

Rumple looked thoughtful as he talked to himself, "simple first..." He stopped in his tracks and quickly turn towards Zoso, "I need you to make me a couple of your forgetful potions."

"May I ask why?" Zoso wondered.

"No." Rumple looked like he was in deep thought, "Oh and just in case you thought you could get out of this with some loopholes. You should know I am the master of them." Rumple disappeared in a cloud of purple dust.

#...#...#...#

How to get home? Rumple thought as he appeared back in front of the old shack he use to call home. What could he do? He had a range of ideas. He didn't know if it was from the trauma of seeing his beloved boy again but one idea kept returning to his mind in particular.

He could hear her voice in the back of his head. If he wasn't left satisfied by her death then he would feel quite nauseated.

"No, you're here for my secret, aren't you? Hmm? Why a heart? Why courage? Why a brain? Why this particular baby? And more to the point, why is it of any interest to me? Because my secret will reunite you with your long-lost son."

He could feel  his eyes water up as his feet wobbled. He lost his balance and felled to the ground hard. He could remember Zelina's words like it was yesterday. His moments in her captivity still haunted him.

He was so helpless as she taunted him with his dagger. He remembered vividly how he had to sit back and watch his son die. He had to learn the hard way how helpless he truly was while at the same time having so much power. Not a day went by without him thinking of her and of his precious boy.

Rumple sighed. How was he supposed to accomplish this really? He suppose he could send Zoso to oz for the things he seeked. Set in all in a magical circle and use a bit of magic and prehaps travel into the future instead of the past. He had other options as well. He could just let this strange magic play out. Prehaps the idea was not that strange at all. He could have been brought to the past for a purpose. Unless someone strong wanted his stronger self away while his family was defensless at home without him.   But they weren't defenseless were they? Not really. They had Aaden and Aaden was the son of the dark one. He was strong and he would be able to protect Belle.

This brought him to another question. Could he save Baelfire? No, he shook his head at the thought. He was scared. He knew that changing the past could have bad effects. What if  him saving Baelfire killed Belle? What if it meant Aaden would never be born. He frowned at the thought. His mind tormented him. He felt so lost and mumbled the only words that would come to him in his time of sorrow, "Belle." His lip wobbled.

#...#...#...#

Rumple didn't know how long he sat outside, lost in his own thoughts. Eventually he stood and walked into the small house. It was late and it seemed to be quiet inside . Good, Rumple thought, he wasn't in no mood to entertain. He needed to be alone with his thoughts.

Once inside though he quietly went to check on Baelfire. The boy appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He silently walked into his old bedroom. Milah laid in the bed snoring lightly. The room reeked of alcohol. Rumple shut the door and retreated to the peacefulness of his spinning wheel.

He closed his eyes as he spun the straw. After all in was second natural to him by now he didn't need to watch anymore.

"Papa?" Rumple was so lost in his thoughts he never heard his son approach.

"Baelfire?" Baelfire stared at his father his mouth agaped.  Rumple followed Bae's stare to the spinning wheel. He watched as he spun the straw. 

"Papa how are you...Is that gold?" Baelfire moved closer to study his father's hands.

Well the cat was out of the bag. Did it really matter? "It is son." Rumple spoke the truth to Bae.

Bae looked at his father, "how are you? who are you?" In a matter of seconds Baelfire's astonished face turned into a frighten one.

"Bae I am your father. Please calm down and I will explain everything to you. We can keep this a secret between you and I. Your...."

"Mom!" Bae interrupted with a yell.

" ... mom never needs to know." Rumple finished with a sigh.

Milah rushed into the room calling out for Baelfire. Seeing that he was alright she stopped in her tracks. She looked around the room obviously confused. Yes, dearie, alcohol will do that to you.

Rumple stood the moment she had entered causing his magic to stop. The half completed gold turned into dust while the completed gold felled onto the floor with a loud thump.

Milah and Bae stared at him with a wild expression. Well, he thought, he might as well kick back and have some fun. Zoso was working tirelessly on his forgetful potions after all. It wouldn't hurt to show his family who he truly was.

"Mom! Look see the gold on the floor? I caught papa spinning it." Baelfire told on Rumple.

Milah looked confused, "that is impossible Bae..." She eyed the gold confused on how it got there.

Rumple smiled darkly at her, "odd how this gold is siting on the floor though dearie." Rumple bent and picked it up. He walked towards Milah and handed the thin piece of gold to her. She reguarded it suspiciously.

"The boy wasn't dreaming? You spun this as he said?" Milah eyed Rumple.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Rumple sat at his spinning wheel and happily placed the straw in and spun it into gold. He created a simple short piece. He stood and handed it to a dumbstruck Milah.

"This is gold." Milah looked up in complete astonishment.

"Very attuned dearie how did you guess?" Rumple spoke vehemently.

"Who are you?" Bae asked again, " Now I know your not my papa." Bae backed away from Rumple. He appeaered to be quite fearful.

"I suppose I should explain. Would you believe that I am your father but from a different time? We switched places. Magic can do that. He went more into the future and I went back to relive my past." Rumple tried his best to explain it to Baelfire in simple terms. Finally, Rumple thought,  he didn't have to hide no more. Which meant he didn't have to walk with a limp.  He also didn't have to put up with the cold anymore either.  Rumple summoned a ball of fire in his hand and gently threw it towards the fire place. The room lit up immediately.

Baelfire and Milah took a step back cautiously.

"Witcraft? Magic?" Milah stared at the fireplace in astonishment. Her eyes danced from the fire that Rumple had created to the gold that she held in her hands.

"Yes dearie. I could turn all this straw into gold and then you could by a bigger house or better yet I could use my magic and steal us a great big castle." Rumple spoke , using his storytelling voice, to Bae.

Bae's eyes lit up but so did Milah's.

Milah licked her lips, "you could really do that?"

"Of course." Rumple challenged.

"Could you turn me into a Knight?" Baelfire asked curiously.

Rumple smiled at his son, "I could."

Milah looked at Baelfire suddently, "it's late Bae. Come on I will put you to bed." She flashed Rumple a heated look that made him retreated to the safely of his spinning wheel.

#...#...#...#

"Baelfire is asleep." Milah walked back into the room. Rumple remained at his spinning wheel. He knew he was spinning more gold than his family would know how to use.

"Maybe, I was wrong about you. After all." Rumple felt Milah's hand tighten around his shoulders. He looked up at her curiously. He recognized the look Milah was giving him. He hadn't seen her look at him like that in a long time. The look she gave was a heated glare and It made him shiver in disgust.

"You keep this up and we might just have to make a baby to give to Fendrake the Healer." She laughed darkly. Rumple could feel Milah's breath on his ear as she spoke. Her lips slightly touched his ears, "come on Rumple. I want you to come back to our bed and show me what centuries of tricks you have learn. Hmm?"

"I don't think so dearie." He stood removing her hand from his shoulder coldly. He held his hand up and his wedding ring appeared. He had took it off to keep up appearance as his weaker, past, self now that Milah and Baelfire knew about him he didn't have to hide anymore. He placed the ring on his finger and looked back up at Milah, " I am very much married to someone who is definitely not you."

She stared at him. Her mouth agaped as she tried to understand what he was saying. "Your remarried? To someone else? So it's as Baelfire said. You really are not our Rumple? Well, were is he? Where is the weak, helpless man I married?" She looked appalled.

Rumple watched Milah sit in a chair at the table, "your not really concern with your husband now are you?"

Milah looked at him angrily, "If we are not together in the future does that mean I am finally free from you?" She asked with a sneer.

"Correct on one of those statements dearie. You are quite free from me in the future. Your quite free from everything because your dead."

Rumple watched as Milah's face turned pale . "I died?"

"Yes. I remember it like it was yesterday." He gave her a dark look.

"How did I die?" Milah wondered out loud.

"That would be telling." Rumple warned.

Milah looked around. Rumple could see her eyes watering up. "Do I die on a pirate ship?"

"Planning on leaving me dearie?"

Milah stared at him coldly, "well if your from the future. You know what I am planning. You know if I go through with it. Did I leave you then?"

"You left " he looked at the dusty floor.

"Did Bae.." Rumple interrupted her. He would never understood how she left Bae.

"No. You left him here with me to explain your daily absences." Rumple glared at her angrily.

Milah sighed and stared off at something in the distance. "I didn't want to leave Bae behind. I guess it couldn't have been helped."

"A small price to pay to get away from me though. Hmm?" He stared at her with unforgiving eyes.

"I am not the one to blame for all that has happen between us." Milah's voice shook.

Rumple held his hand up to stop her from continuing, "please. I know everything you will say."

Milah raised an eyebrow, "go on then. What am I going to say?"

"Oh? Alright dearie. Your going to say how it's all my fault. How I should have died while away at war. Your going to say I am a coward and always will be. I am a spinless, selfish, pathetic version of the man you had married. I should have had the decency to die at war than you could have been a proper widow.  Instead I came back even more useless with a lame leg. I only soiled my name further and I brought your name down with me. Yes dearie I have heard it all."

She stared at him speechless. "We have had this fight often I see."

"Yes."

"You don't understand. Your new wife won't understand."  Rumple didn't like Milah bringing up Belle. " Your new wife knows this new side of you. You with your power and radiating strength.  The side of you I am left with is a spinless, useless, mangled being that I could never love no matter how hard I tried."

"You never tried." He spoke softly not wishing to continue this irrelevant fight with his past. "You hated me."

"I resented you."

"Belle doesn't." He didn't mean to say her name.

"She has never seen you at your lowest."

"She has seen worse versions of me than you have dearie. Belle has seen me at my worse but she stood by my side. Always. Never wavered even though I lose count on how many times I have pushed her away and continue to do so."

"I assume the new wife isn't disgusted by you either. Well why should she be you spin straw into gold." Milah pointed at the wheel and the gold.

Rumple shook his head. He wanted to shift the conversation from Belle. Talking about her only made him miss her more. He should have never brought her up. "My wife is my true love. She isn't disgusted by me and it's not because I create  gold or have power. She  despise all that. She just wants me. Simple. Lame leg and all."

Milah stood up, "there is no such thing as true love. " Milah walked over to their bedroom and slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to omit a lot from this chapter because the rough version was so long. It's one of the reasons it took so long to update. It took a while for me to be happy with this chapter. I think 5 more chapters and this story will be over.


End file.
